


Jawbreaker (but make it english)

by momomxrrigan



Series: AtsuOiHina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Vouyer, Consent, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oikawa gives Hinata a hand job while Atsumu watches, Public Masturbation, That Oscar Wilde Scene, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomxrrigan/pseuds/momomxrrigan
Summary: "Oikawa Tooru always liked the attention."The setter of the Argentine volleyball team was again in the same bar as always. The one where everyone knew him as The Great King. The one where erotic scenes unfolded at will.The one that Hinata Shoyo had just entered, along with a tall blond man. Oikawa did not try to disguise the curious look and, from a distance, Shoyo noticed the attention he received.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: AtsuOiHina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Jawbreaker (but make it english)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jawbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399149) by [momomxrrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomxrrigan/pseuds/momomxrrigan). 



> This fic was made originally in Portuguese, but I tried to translate it. It VERY probable that there's typos and gramatical mistakes. If you find then pls tell me nicely ♥︎ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Oikawa Tooru always liked the attention.

Wherever he went, he wanted to be seen and adored.

This was probably one of the first things that you would discover about him and, in that place, things could not be different.

Not that the people in that bar still needed to find out anything else about him. It was one of the best fetish pubs around and there was a reason for a person to be there and it was definitely not by accident.

Perhaps that was the thing that surprised him most when he saw the orange-haired man walking through the doorway. Not only because he was there, which would be unexpected by itself, but Hinata had just climbed the stairs to the third floor. Tooru's floor. And he seemed totally relaxed there.

If all floors had warnings of which practices were aloud there, he was there on purpose. The idea of someone coming by surprise and feeling uncomfortable with what was happening was not tolerated.

He didn't look out of place. He smiled at the girl at the door and headed over to the balcony, while Tooru watched him from a distance, sitting on his throne. He heard one of the waitresses referring to himself as The Great King and found it ironic that the person responsible for that nickname was right there. Another guy joined the redhead, blond hair, way too yellow, darker undercut and a naughty smile.

Tooru watched them both at the distance. Around him some people wrapped themselves in hot kisses and maybe even some less discreet hands, after all, on that floor explicit actions were allowed, from thirsty kisses to the sex itself. It was an area for exhibitionists and voyeurs, and anyone who knew Oikawa would know which one is he, but his goal now was to find out which one Hinata was.

Shoyo talked to the blonde and looked around, there was no surprise in his eyes, until he found Tooru's. Perhaps even more than on the court, there, Oikawa looked like a king. Sitting in an armchair, a glass of whiskey in hand, one leg crossed over the other, watching him with a raised eyebrow. Just one more vassal.

He smiled and waved the hand that held the whiskey, as in a distant toast, Hinata smiled back and turned to his companion, who followed the direction of his gaze. When Tooru faced the other, the climate formed, a type of rivalry charged with sexual tension. Oikawa smiled defiantly and the other ran his tongue over his lower lip and smiled provocatively in retaliation, returning the raised eyebrow. Oikawa liked him.

The blonde leaned towards Hinata and wrapped his hand around his neck, as if he were about to hang him right there, while whispering something in his ear. It was a clearly possessive touch and oozed lust, it seemed to say that he should behave, it was a “you are my property.” touch. Tooru felt a twinge of envy, the heat spreading inside him like in a swimming pool.

Did he want to be Hinata and have his neck wrapped in the stranger's hands, or did he wish to be the one who touched the man with that natural possessiveness?

He continued to observe from afar trying to decipher what kind of relationship they had. If they were friends who had sex, if they dated or if they were just there together and enjoyed the teasing.

Then Oikawa recognized him. Setter. The setter in Hinata's team. Miya Atsumu.

He had good hands. Beautiful and big.

Miya ran her thumb over Hinata's lower lip while saying something that made him laugh and slowly lowered his hand, until he reached the other's collarbone. Tooru noticed the red spreading over Shoyo's cheeks, but it didn't seem to be caused by shame. In fact, it was the other way around. His eyes had a sparkle of excitement that Oikawa had seen before.

In court.

It was interesting to know that that look could also be found outside a match. Unless, of course, Atsumu was whispering about volleyball in his ear, and to Oikawa's surprise, the idea struck him as more stimulating and funny than annoying.

As much as Oikawa was addicted to volleyball and never accepted less, he also liked to keep his sex life separate from his true passion. There was a reason why people like him and Hinata were out of a relationship at 27, but Tooru always made it a point to make it clear that volleyball is the immutable part of his life and sex comes when possible.

Hinata laughed a little louder while Miya smiled. The redhead got up from the bench, took the glass from the counter and went to Tooru, who was still watching him with a friendly smile. He genuinely liked Shoyo, so he didn't need to wear a mask with him. Oikawa could only keep his smile provocative and playful, with no mischievous intentions behind it, as Iwaizumi would say.

Hinata tilted the glass towards him and Oikawa toasted.

“Great king.”

“Ninja Shoyo.”

Shoyo's laughter spreads, reaching his eyes, and Tooru let it run down his ear and body. It was like remembering the days when they met in Brazil. He was less tan than he was back then, but his skin was still shiny and his smile was radiant. The nickname seemed to revive a flame in Hinata's chest.

Oikawa adjusted his posture, placing both feet on the floor and leaning slightly forward, while the other looked around, looking for an empty chair. He gave up as soon as he noticed how crowded the place had become in the past ten minutes since he entered there. A suggestive smile appeared on Tooru's lips.

“If you want, you can sit on my lap.” He released, as he went back, resting his back on the chair and raising an eyebrow in defiance. It seemed impossible to make Hinata embarrassed. Even after the offer, he just laughed lightly. Totally comfortable with Oikawa's flirt. And with the touches of Atsumu. “Or maybe your boyfriend doesn't like it.” he added, provoking some reaction or response that would give him a sense of the true nature of the relationship of the team partners.

“Atsumu?” He laughed, looking back in search of the blonde, who had disappeared. “We don't date. We are just ... the setter and his wing spiker.” he said, smirking.

“He seemed very possessive with you.” Tooru added, relieved to know that there was no concrete relationship between them. Or at least not a monogamous one.

“Ah yes. He always is.” Hinata leaned forward, the words came out naturally, as if he had had that conversation many times before. Leaned with his free hand on the arm of Oikawa's chair, his T-shirt moved away from his torso just enough for the purple mark just below his collarbone to appear. “But what can I do if I like the way he’s territorial.” he whispered closer to Tooru's ear, blowing a few strands of hair and letting the hot breath send shivers down the setter’s body, moving away again right after.

That was definitely not Shoyo from Brazil, let alone high school.

He was not Chibi-chan, Shrimp or Ninja Shoyo. He was Hinata Shoyo, MSBY Black Jackals Wing Spiker and, apparently, a regular at fetish pubs and a big flirty. Oikawa couldn't help but thinking that Miya had something to do with it, but maybe he was giving the blonde too much credit. Hinata had always been able to bring out the instinct of competitiveness of any player on the court, why would it be different there? He was never really influenced by the mood of the teams or the matches and that was definitely a crucial point to make all players want more.

Tooru watched him take a sip of the pink drink in his hand. It had an orange gradient. Sex on the Beach, probably. The way his body looked relaxed and the way the drink went down his throat, moving the Adam's apple, made him want to kiss that guy even more.

He always made Oikawa want to destroy and shatter him. He would not be surprised if he were told that, between the two players, Miya is the one wearing a chain belt. Hinata make all the setters his doormat. Damn Tobio, who grew him with perfect passes. Damn Atsumu, who keeps it at 100%. And damn the entire generation of monsters who are as hungry for victory as he is.

Before Oikawa realized, those feelings bubbled up in his mind and anger spread, hot. There was something about the anger that made him equally excited, an overwhelming desire to make the man in front of him suffer. It was like there was a kind of blockage in his throat and a smirk appeared on his face. Tooru remembered perfectly the defeat that ended his chance to participate in the National High School. He remembered the feeling of anger and frustration perfectly. And he remembered the expression of the opponents perfectly when they saw that guy on the court.

He wanted to destroy that. He wanted to be the one to get that victory expression off the redhead's face. He wanted to see him rendered and exposed.

At that moment, Oikawa's mind thought of all the different things he wanted to do to the man in front of him, until Shoyo touched his face. He had a warm hand in contrast to Tooru's skin. It was not a light touch, it lifted his chin in the direction of the eyes that were above his head. It was a hand splayed on his right cheek. His fingertips reached her neck, ear, and the root of his hair, while her thumb started a slow caress on her cheekbone.

“What is it the Great King is thinking?” he said, as he brought his own face closer to Oikawa's and lowered the caress to his lips. Tooru swallowed, his eyes fixed on Hinata's, who, in turn, were on the lips he touched. "Do you want another vassal at your feet or do you still want this one in your lap?"

Before he thought, Hinata felt the hold of Oikawa's fingers on his neck, pulling him closer. When his hot breath touched her ear, a shiver ran through his whole body.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted you in my lap, Shoyo.” he said, grabbing the strands of hair close to the nape of his neck and, immediately afterwards, offered his hand to Hinata, who held it immediately, allowing himself to be guided by Tooru.

When Miya returned to his sit at the bar, he saw the redhead properly positioned on Oikawa's lap. Say that the feeling that was taking over his body was contentment might be too much, but there was definitely no discomfort with the scene he was watching unfolding. He even felt excited seeing the way Shoyo's body seemed to fit perfectly there. One leg thrown over the armchair, his side to Oikawa’s chest, Tooru's arm around his waist in a protective touch that kept him in place, the way the red hair seemed to mix with the other's brown.

He saw Shoyo straightening up and beginning to explore the setter's neck with his fingers and lips. Hinata was intoxicated by the perfume that was already beginning to numb his senses. The soft hair curling between his fingers and Oikawa's gasp with every move the redhead made.

Hinata had no idea if it was the alcohol or the excitation that was to blame. Whether it was the surprise that they met there or the way the situation escalated so fast, even without a proper conversation. But Hinata was intoxicated in a haze of numbing sensations.

Oikawa's fingers tightened on Shoyo's waist at the same time that Shoyo’s teeth were delicately attached to the skin of his jaw. He took a sip of the whiskey, and rested the empty glass on the table next to him as he turned his face to Hinata's face, holding him tightly and bringing him closer to him.

Atsumu watched a needy kiss begin. It looked, in a way, brutal. He managed to see a glimpse of the intertwined tongues. His jeans were starting to get too tight.

Shoyo let himself be kissed. The first time he had received a kiss like that had been in Brazil. He did not expect the tongue in his mouth or the heat that had invaded his body at the time. Today was different. He wanted just that kind of touch. He wanted Tooru's tongue so badly in his mouth that he was on the verge of despair. His heart was pounding uncontrollably, and in his throat there seemed to be a knot of anxiety.

One of Oikawa's arms circled his waist and his hand now began to tighten under the shirt just above the bone in his hip, too close to the waistband of his pants. The setter's other hand held his face, limiting his movements and preventing him from escaping. His lips were soft and his tongue was sharp. The way his mouths clashed was almost desperate and that made the whole scene that was playing out become sexier.

When Oikawa's fingers tightened on Hinata's throat, Atsumu could feel the touch in him. A low moan escaped between his lips and he knew he was surrendered. When the two moved away, Miya saw the desire on the teammate's face. Lips parted, eyes still half closed, eyebrows furrowed. That expression begged for more. He begged for every touch.

Tooru's eyes met Atsumu's in the distance. Even in almost opposite corners of the floor, the two seemed to communicate and Oikawa's eyes seemed to say "Did you want a show? So that's what you get." while he squeezed one of Hinata's thighs and let his fingers slide inside it reaching almost to his boner.

Atsumu was starting to get pissed.

Tooru was definitely having fun.

Shoyo groaned in his hair, even though the touch was still shallow and light. Even though the touch hasn't even gone past his thighs.

Oikawa's hand was warm and large, sending different sensations to every part of his body he touched. Hinata wanted to beg him to touch more. She wanted to ignore all the little game he saw going on between two of his setters. He wanted to ignore the location. He wanted to ignore everything.

That hand spread on the inside of his thigh seemed to cause reactions in his body like a drug.

God, how he would give anything for Oikawa to touch him properly. How he would like Oikawa to look him in the eye and kiss him like he did a few minutes ago. How he would love to feel his fingers pressing against his throat again. Any kind of attention. When had he, the perfect bait shaped to be decoy, had his attention stolen by Atsumu?

Tooru was completely distracted by the exchange of looks with Miya. He touched Shoyo in order to provoke the other, he abused every inch of covered skin.

Tooru always liked clothes. They made the whole situation seem forbidden and discoverable. Clothes always made him feel like, at any moment, someone would appear to punish him and he would need to have a quick exit, a long T-shirt to cover an erection, panties placed to the side under a skirt, a beautiful person easily hidden under the table sucking his dick. He loved the danger that each one of these situations brought and he loved to touch wing spikers over his clothes in the middle of a bar. He loves the teasing part. And he loves the blonde's frown on the other side of the room. He loves how his face looked red with anger and desire. He loves to see how hard Miya was in his tight pants. And he definitely loves that he had put on his contact lenses and could see all those details perfectly.

“Damn Chibi-chan.” Tooru groaned as he felt Shoyo's fingers grab the hair on his neck and pull hard, as he slid one hand under the black shirt and scratched the setter's back.

“Are you really going to ignore me?”

Tooru smiled in response and let the hand resting on Hinata's thigh slip a little more, putting pressure on his lower abdomen. Before the redhead could control his movements, his hips went up a little, looking for a firmer contact. Hinata gasped when he felt Oikawa's two hands move suddenly and go to his hips, changing his position abruptly and causing him to sit with his back on Oikawa’s chest and his legs spread, Tooru's knees properly positioned between Shoyo's, keeping his legs open.

Atsumu sipped the drink in his hands. Between seeing Hinata's body in that position, even if fully dressed, and feeling Oikawa's eyes on him as he kissed the other's neck, something was boiling in him. He wanted to unzip his jeans and masturbate right there while watching the show that took place in front of him, but something said that this was just the beginning. Images of Hinata and Oikawa's hands invaded his mind, his lips felt soft and he wanted so badly to feel them all over his body.

The expression on Shoyo's face was one of absolute pleasure as Tooru continued the caress that had started over his jeans with one hand and let the other stroll over his torso, this time under his shirt. He moved his hips slowly, making Hinata feel how hard he was.

Miya almost choked on the drink while watching Tooru's fingers deftly unbuttoning Shoyo's pants and leaving him exposed. He heard the moan, a little too loud, that escaped Hinata’s lips as the other spread his pre-cum all over the length of his cock and began slow, rhythmic, movements.

It was quite a combo for Hinata. He felt his whole body shaking and on fire. Oikawa's lips and teeth over his neck and shoulder, the way he rubbed his hips in his ass with intensity, one hand on his waist keeping a slow, leisurely pace and the other masturbating him, Atsumu's eyes glued to scene, the exhibition in the midst of all those people. It was about to explode. So many stimuli at the same time, and yet he wanted more.

His fingers gripped anything he could touch and his throat ached with the effort of not moaning Tooru's name out loud in the middle of that place.

“You can moan for me. I'm sure you want to, and from what I see from your setter's pants, he'll approve too.”

Even from a distance, Atsumu can hear perfectly when Shoyo's sly voice groaned Oikawa's name. There was something about the other setter's petulant smile that made him want to get up and punch him, but at the same time he liked it.

He was, in a way, used to hearing Shoyo's moans, but not in that needy way. Not as a prayer. Not like he was begging.

It was a choked and desperate voice, as if he couldn't take another second. And Oikawa obeyed the appeal contained in his name, initiating a faster movement, while he lowered his other hand into his pants, searching for the point of his body that seemed to pulse wanting to be touched.

How Tooru wanted to start fucking Shoyo right there. But he had a job to do. A hand job. He wanted to torture and destroy the boy in his lap much more than to be satisfied. He felt his body squirm in search of a firmer contact in his ass, while Oikawa continued a light caress, without ever penetrating him with his fingers.

“Ah, Shoyo-kun. You really look like a slut looking for my touch in such a needy way.” Tooru whispered in his ear and something inside Hinata bubbled with pleasure and made him let out a low moan. Oikawa raised his hand to the head of his penis and ran his fingers over there, before descending again to the base. “I would love to feel my cock on you, but I don't think this is the right time and place to fuck you.” he said each word slowly, his eyes glued to Atsumu's as he pressed his fingers a little bit more and left delicate kisses close to his ear. “Open your eyes. I want you to look at your blonde while you come for me.”

It was difficult to keep his eyes open and his head raised high enough for Miya to be in his field of vision, but when he did, Hinata noticed his hand closed in a tight enough grip to make his knuckles white. Shoyo's lips parted before he knew it and he stuck out his tongue. How he would love to be swallowing the blonde right now. To be able to kiss the thick thighs and lick every inch of his skin. How he wanted the softness against his cheek just before he felt his throat being slightly obstructed. How he longed to hear the sound of his groan running through his ears and making him even more excited.

One of Tooru's fingers slipped inside and the rhythm of masturbation intensified. It was even more difficult to keep your eyes open and, in the end, he only managed to keep one of them fixed on Atsumu, genuinely moaning between his bitten lower lip as his cum came out, soiling Oikawa's hand and some of his T-shirt, his entire body trembled and squirmed in pleasure. Spasms spread throughout his whole being.

Oikawa smiled again, removing his dirty fingers and putting them in Shoyo's mouth, who licked them boldly while staring at the blonde, making it clear that the next one would be him.

“Very well, Chibi-chan.” He whispered, helping him to close his pants again and letting him release his body again, too tired to stay much firmer. Atsumu got up and started walking towards them, Hinata was panting heavily and Oikawa laughed while helping him to sit on in just one of his thighs. The blonde stopped in front of them and held out a hand towards Tooru, as if in greeting that was received with a smirk. “My hand is a little dirty, sorry.”

“Okay, I'm used to that kind his dirt.” - Miya replied, to which Oikawa responded with a firm handshake.


End file.
